Love and Desire
by YuriChan220
Summary: When all hope is lost, only one person is there for Ayane. For ScarletVirus33


**Love and Desire**

 **Pairing: Ayane x Nyotengu**

 **Genre: Hurt & Comfort/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welp, it's been a while since I last wrote a Dead or Alive story, so I might as well start again by writing with this pairing. This is for you, Scarlet-kun. Enjoy~!**

The hot, bright sun shines down on the sand at the beach on afternoon. Ayane sits in front of the waves, hugging her knees as she just stares straight ahead while wearing a purple bikini. There is barely anyone here, which is a good thing because she wanted to be alone for the time being. Not only she's in a bad mood, but she can't get her mind out of a certain someone. She pounds the sand with her fist as she grits her teeth in anger.

"That Christie-sama! That Christie-sama!" she shouts. "Stealing away Onee-chan for herself! What's worse is that she's doing naughty things to her just because Onee-chan happened to FAIL her mission by getting caught by two men!" She buries her head in her knees. "This is aweful! How long are those two going to do this!?"

It's clear that Ayane is in love with her big sister, Kasumi, but since Christie beat her to it, it's too late. However, Ayane, being the little loving sister that she is, continued to support her and Christie, no matter how jealous she gets. Still, deep down, she wished that she could be with her big sister.

Just then, she hears a lyrical giggle coming from behind her.

"What have we here~?"

Ayane looks up and turns toward a familiar winged person walking toward her. She is wearing a striped bra with white, yellow and red, short blue shorts that are unbuttoned, exposing her red panties and high heeled sandals. The violet haired girl just turns away, looking back at the waves.

"What do you want, Nyotengu?" she asks. "I want to be alone."

"Aw, but you looked really sad," Nyotengu says as she comes over and hugs the ninja from behind. "Why don't I cheer you up a little, hm~?"

Ayane jumps at the female tengu's touch and tries to squirm away, but her grip is too strong. "St-stop it! I told you I want to be alone!"

"And I told you I'd stay here and cheer you up~" Nyotengu shoots back with a giggle.

"You're no fair!"

"Oh~? Am I...Ayane-chan?" The dark haired demon whispers in Ayane's ear, making the violet haired girl quiver.

"I-I'm being serious, Nyotengu! Just go away!"

"But if I do that, you'll be all sad again." Nyotengu hugs her a bit tighter. "And no one likes that."

Ayane sighs heavily and just relaxes, letting the dark haired demon snuggle with her while her breasts are touching her back. Nyotengu let's out a lyrical giggle once again.

"You're so warm, Ayane-chan~" she coos. "Must have been the hot sun you've been basking in."

"M-Maybe..." Ayane jumps at Nyotengu kissing her neck and cheek in the process. "Wh-what are you doing now!?"

"Your body's so warm, I couldn't help myself, dearie~" The female tengu rubs her body against Ayane's for a bit before leaning in and softly blow in her ear. "Ayane-chan...mmm..." She kisses her neck again and rubs her hands on her arms and then quickly moves them down toward her thighs. "Ahhh, silky smooth~. Like a little girl again~"

Ayane quivers once again, breathing heavily from the dark haired demon's touch. She couldn't resist the female tengu's touch and doesn't know why. However, something hits her. Is Nyotengu trying to make love to her by doing that? Was she lying to her about cheering her up? Just when Nyotengu is about to touch her breasts, the violet haired girl slaps her hands away and stands up, glaring at her.

"St-stop this!" she shouts. "I...I already love someone! You go find someone else to snog!"

Nyotengu just sits there with an eyebrow raised. "I don't understand."

Ayane turns away and crosses her arms. "Course you don't! The person I love is Kasumi-nee-chan!"

"Ahhh, your older ninja sister," The dark haired demon says.

"Yes. I had loved her for a while. That is...until Christie-sama beat me to it. And Onee-chan accepted her feelings. She looked...so happy when she told me. Ever since then, the two started dating. And I..." Ayane clenches her fists. "I continued to support her like the loving sister I am."

Just then, she feels Nyotengu's arms gentky wrap around her from behind. Somehow, this hug is very soothing for Ayane.

"I'll be your girlfriend," Nyotengu says softly.

"Eh?" The violet haired girl turns her head towards the dark haired girl. "Is...is that even possible? I mean, you're..."

"I know. But I'm also a caring person. And right now, you need someone to love. So, please...Ayane-chan..." Nyotengu gently takes her cheek and presses her lips against hers. Ayane's garnet eyes widen at this and doesn't move a muscle. There is nothing but the sound of the waves and seagulls. Nyotengu pulls away, caresses her cheek and looks at her with a serious expression.

"Please," she says softly. "Don't think of me as a demon anymore. Think of me as your loving girlfriend from now on. Because I love you."

Ayane is at a loss for words. All she can do is ask herself: "Would this really work out between us?" Nyotengu briefly kisses her again to prove her point and pulls away. It is then that the violet haired girl realizes that the female tengu was right. There's no use in crying over her lost love. She has to move forward and that's what Nyotengu's trying to tell her all along. Ayane hugs the dark haired demon while burying her face in her chest.

"I love you, too...Nyo," she says. "Thank you...for cheering me up."

The female tengu smiles and strokes her hair while kissing her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Truth be told, I watched a tag battle with the two of them, so I thought I should write a story involving these two. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
